


Don't feed the artist

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Furry, Fursona, Fursuits, Keith will do anything for Shiro, M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Shiro is a Furry, This Is STUPID, mention of daddy kink but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Keith's POVThis is a silly sheith fic based on a silly Sheith prompt byMiru.Keith is horny for Shiro and he doesn't think twice before jumping into uncharted waters.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Don't feed the artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirulovesSeungbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirulovesSeungbae/gifts).



> As a furry art lover myself, it is never my intention to offend or make anyone feel bad about their kinks.  
> This is just a silly thing, a somewhat normie Keith getting to know the furry world through his patrons.  
> And lovin' it eventually ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He was out of his comfort zone by far, but since last month his bills have been paid thanks to them —to the furries. And there he was, in a convention, sitting on a stand at the artist alley along with his bestie, selling sketch commissions, stickers and prints so fast and so good he couldn’t be anything but grateful.

“Hey, hey, I got you these” Keith raised his eyes from the lines on the paper to meet a pair of fluffy black and white ears. Hunk was wearing a pair of yellowish ones fitting perfectly among brown strands of silky hair.

“I’m not gonna we—

“Shush, you will, come on, join the spirit!”

He didn’t even fight it, a resigned sigh coming out from his lips, waiting patiently for Hunk to place them on his dark, wavy locks. His friend leaned back, admiring the result, full cheeks raising in a smile, “So, _cute_ . Give me a _nya,_ come on _”._

Hunk laughed loudly at his deadpan stare, teasing landing effectively “Whatever, lemme work, I got stuff to do”

Ok, maybe he should thank Hunk. 

Since those accessories crowned his head, the flood of customers substantially increased, and he couldn’t see most of their expressions but he heard the muted praises under their fursuits. Keith wasn’t blind nor dumb, he knew he was good looking, but the constant flow of whispers and murmurs were getting him on his nerves.

Until he showed up.

“Hey, Red?” The low pitch of that voice made him curious enough to steal his attention from the almost finished work of a sheep fucking the brains out of a wolf.

“Yeah? Oh! Shiro?”

Oh indeed.

This person was the one paying his bills and the reason he attended that convention in the first place. He paid him, in just a couple of months, half his earnings last year; Commissions of “Jiro”, the white lion now standing in front of his stand, a fursona designed by him.

And it was _huge_. Fursuits were expensive and that one was massive. 

Hunk gasped by his side, coughing a hidden _“sugardaddy”_ while crouching to grab envelopes for some customers. Keith kicked in his general direction, pleased with the ouch coming from below.

Because yeah, not only they talked a lot about commissions and whatnot, they flirted a bit. Keith has never seen his client’s face but he had to admit, he had a soft spot for him and how kind and interesting he seemed to be. Aside from his furry interests, they connected quite well over the past months and Keith looked forward every day for Shiro's texts to arrive.

Also, Shiro used to “joke” about how he would kiss him every time a piece was done, grateful and amazed by every creation.

And that made something stir inside someone as touch starved as Keith was.

“Yeah, hi, I wanted to come by. Say hi. So, hi” He raised a paw, wiggling thick fingers, tilting his head. The guy was a bit awkward but Keith wasn’t there to judge, he would never.

“Hi! Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver, man” One of those paws pressed against his chest fur, shaking his head.

“If anything, _you_ are my lifesaver, you made Jiro come to life in ways I could only have imagined. I just… wait”

That guy took off the head of his fursuit and Keith world’s went upside down.

Such a bright, beautiful smile shouldn’t be allowed, tousled, white bangs falling between kind and warm, gray eyes, grazing the scar over a perfect nose and taking his breath away. He was staring and he didn’t give a damn.

“I’m Shiro” He also took off one of the gloves, shaking a hand with him, “wow, your hands are cold”

“And you’re hot” And cute now that a beautiful pink shade covered his cheeks, a bashful smile pulling from Keith’s heart painfully. He kind of knew the guy was sweet to a fault, but this was getting ridiculous.

“You are not bad yourself” He muttered, eyes never leaving Keith’s. Until Hunk cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable, making both of them jolt, “So!! Yeah, thank you, here, a tip”

200 dollars.

200 fucking dollars falling into his tip jar.

_What the fuck._

Keith gaped at the money, at the man in front of him, “You deserve it, your work is amazing. You just don’t know how many people you are making happy with it, so that’s the least I can do to thank you”.

“Wow, well, if you’re still up to it, I accept your kisses too, as a thank you”

Shiro chuckled timidly, scratching his head, licking his plush lips, “I mean, it's true I told you I would…”

Keith stared at him, at those lips begging to be bitten, licking his own, “So…?”

Shiro leaned down and Keith rested his weight on his hands, standing to meet the mouth of the cutest and hottest furry in existence. It was a brief kiss, but it awoke something in Keith’s guts and pants. This man smelled _delicious_ and tasted even better, gaze shifting from half-lidded eyes to lips and back.

He would apologize later to Hunk but first, some urges needed to be fulfilled.

He grabbed the man’s hand, walking straight to the farthest corner in the convention, into some hidden bathrooms he spotted as soon as they arrived the day before. Unlike the rest of them, there were just two people in there, and he was too horny and impulsive to think twice anyway.

A gasp left Shiro’s lips when Keith pushed him inside a stall, placing his fursuit’s head and glove carefully over the toilet’s top, pulling from the costume to slot their lips in a deep kiss, swiping his tongue inside, dragging a soft moan from Shiro. 

“Oh, Red…”

“Keith” He breathed between kisses and sucking and nibbling and _man I’m gonna eat him alive._

He fell on his knees, feeling the front of the costume trying desperately to find a zip or something. Shiro had to assist him in his futile and frustrating search, pulling it down in a swift move, “I should be the one on my knees”

“I don’t think _so_ _ooholy fuck”_

The fursuit was big but the treasure inside was bigger, thicker, half-hard, and in front of Keith’s face. He didn’t have a break since the con opened and it was lunchtime, by the looks of it.

If weeks before someone told him he would be sucking off a man in a fursuit, he would wince.

Now, a mouthful of cock and almost choking, he almost couldn’t blink. Shiro’s cock filled fast, heavy, and warm on his tongue, and he managed to take half of it in one go, hollowing his cheeks and using a hand for the rest of it.

He kissed the tip, staring up while massaging his balls, “I’ve wanted this, so much, you are so pretty” Shiro breathed, hips jerking forward when Keith’s lips closed around the soft, thick glans.

“You wanted me, daddy?” It didn’t land as Keith hoped it would. Shiro closed his mouth visibly cringing but still panting when Keith’s tongue slid flat against the underside of his shaft.

_Ok, so no daddy kink it seems._

But a tiny slip wouldn’t diminish his determination to make him cum and he resumed his enthusiastic sucking, nibbling, and hand twisting in a way that made Shiro’s knees buckle. And then he felt something pulling from his hair in a strange way.

With a loud pop, he took that monster out of his throat, gasping for air and staring up at Shiro, rubbing his palm softly against wet flesh. The man was petting the ears on the top of his head with both hands, biting his lip.

Ok.

He made Shiro cringe once, but maybe this...

_OK._

Keith lolled his tongue out, licking a stripe from base to tip, following a thick pulsing vein, and he went for it.

“Nya?” 

Shiro gasped, pulling from the ears, eyes rolling back and hips stuttering, coming all over his face. Keith’s smile widened feeling the thick ropes of cum staining his cheeks, lips, and chin, most of it landing inside his mouth.

O.K. He could do this. For a face like that? He would do anything.

Once there was nothing else coming out from a very sensitive and (still) very big cock, Keith stood, giggling and kissing that beautiful man between smiles, “So, you like it when I’m a bad kitten? What will this lion do? Take me to his den?”

If the exact same situation was about to happen with someone else, Keith would die from embarrassment. But watching Shiro’s eyes go wide, taking a deep breath that came out in the shape of a growl, did _something_ to him.

Something wonderful.

Especially when he turned Keith around, smashing his chest against the bathroom wall, pulling down from his pants and underwear, circling his unattended erection with his fist.

The flesh one, God forbid him of staining such a wonderful and _expensive_ fursuit.

“I’m gonna eat this kitty alive” He grunted, warm breath tickling his ear. And _holy fuck_ he was into it, so into it he rolled his hips in time with Shiro’s pulls. “Look at you, so wet for your lion, I’m gonna rip you apart, sweetheart”

His teeth sunk in Keith’s shoulder and that was it for him.

He stained the wall, pleasure spiking hard, and suddenly, bodyweight lifted by Shiro’s arm around him. And the fur was so soft and pleasant, the role play so hot he wondered why he didn’t try it before.

“Oh, fuck, Shiro, that was… new”

“And good, I hope?” Now that all their horny feelings were fading away, Shiro came back to that sweet man he knew. 

Keith turned around in his arms, staring into those beautiful eyes, more than open to new experiences, “Oh, yeah, absolutely. I still need to attend to some commissions until the con closes but, would you wait for me?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, kissing the corner of his mouth, “Of course, kitten”

“Oh, fuck, I'm already into it" They both giggled, exchanging kisses while getting their cocks inside their underwear. "I'll finish as soon as I can and then you can take me to your place?”.

“I like that plan”

So did Keith. Shiro laughed and he knew he would do anything to keep that smile in his life, so, before heading back to his booth and after saving Shiro's number on his phone, he sealed the deal with a furrious kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
